The Darkest Luck
by heyitspeaches
Summary: 3 years have passed, and Marinette and Adrian are now in their last year of high school. It has been two years since the disappearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette's life has taken a dark turn, and Adrian's was left broken at the loss of his kwami. Will they regain happiness as they reunite, and go back to being Paris's saviors? Thats for you to find out...


Adrian sat at the dinner table. His gaze was stuck on the chair facing him, empty. It had stayed that way for the past 17 years. His father had never been a big part of his life, but for once, for his last birthday before attending a University in the US, he had hoped for him to come. The blond haired boy shoved the last piece of cake in his mouth, and stormed out the room. His father's assistant ran after him. "Adrian! Adrian!" he turned around and raised an eyebrow. Whatever excuse she had for his father this time, he didn't want to hear it.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. He's always chosen work over me, so he doesn't get a chance to explain." The teen, turned around, and barely made one step before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He noticed tears streaming down the woman's face."Adrian... Your father... He's in the hospital..."

Adrian's head started to spin. He sat down on the nearest bench and held his face between his hands. It was then that he saw her, walking in front of his house, like she used to everyday with Alya when she came home from school. Marinette. Her jet black hair was now up to her lower back, in a half up half down hairstyle that made her seem more mature than when she wore those adorable pig tails. Her icy blue eyes glanced his way, and the young girl's cheeks instantly turned light pink.

"Marinette? Long time no see!" he spoke as he stepped outside the gate. "Yeah... It's been 2 years now." she said with a sad smile. "How've you been? Alya didn't tell me you were coming back to visit." And that is how Adrian discovered that Marinette and Alya hadn't been friends for 6 months now, and that she was back in Paris for a while, the time for her parents to settle their divorce.

Now, they both sat in a small cafe, eyes wandering, trying to look at anything but each other. "I should probably head home, or my mom will worry" They hugged goodbye, and headed their separate ways.

It was as he stepped into his room that he remembered what Ms. Sancoeur had told him. His father was in the hospital, and he had forgotten. He couldn't help but be overcome by guilt, even if his father had always forgotten him. Adrian dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ladybug; she had been the first person he'd ever talked about his father to.

He'd tried to get her out of his mind since the incident, but never managed to. She was his first love, and first heartbreak. It'd been two years since he'd been Chat Noir. It was her fault, she'd made the wrong choice, Ladybug, yet he couldn't bring himself to blame her.

Marinette walked home slowly, each step bringing discomfort caused by her tall heels. Even wearing them, she'd been shorter than Adrian, she was glad; it'd have been too awkward being the tall one. Its funny how things were for her. When she'd been Ladybug, she was lucky, and didn't realize it. Now, her life was breaking apart, all because of one mistake.

She passed in front of Alya's apartment building, head down, tears in eyes. They hadn't talked since she'd screamed at her former best friend for mentioning how bad the Ladyblog was doing. It wasn't that big of a deal, really, but Alya had cried and said that Marinette had changed. They' hung up the phone and no one ever called back.

The pretty brunette stepped inside her father's bakery. She went up to her old room and headed for the balcony. Stars were appearing in the sky, and the moon shined a bright light on the city. In the moment, she felt as if Chat Noir was about to appear, and crack a bad flirty joke. Yet, he wasn't here anymore, and it was her fault. Since then, she'd turned in her earrings to Tikki, and told the kwami to keep them safe, for she didn't know when she would be ready to take them back.

Marinette had pleaded her parents to go to a boarding school in Marseille; she just had to get away from Paris. After that, her parent's marriage fell apart, and she lost everything. She didn't even want to bring herself to imagine how life for Chat Noir was going. Hopefully not as bad as her.

She brought her thoughts to Adrian. She'd dated a few boys in the past 2 years, but she hadn't liked any of them the same way she liked him. It was too bad, because most of them were very sweet, and Adrian would never see her as more than a friend. Seeing him today, with his shaggy blond hair, and emerald green eyes had brought back old feelings. Feelings she thought she had gotten over.

Marinette had learned one thing in Marseille, it was better to speak up then to stay quiet forever. So, she sat on the railing, dangled her legs down, and jumped. This was the day she would tell Adrian how she felt. She ran, feeling every step, until she heard a voice call out, "Marinette!" The teen turned around to see Chloe and her best friend Sabrina. They both surrounded in a hug and shouted "Oh. Em. Geeee! How have you been?" This was wierd, these two had been absolute witches to her in middle school. "You know what? Lets meet up tomorrow, at the eiffel tower, so we can catch up. I'm sort of in a rush right now!"

She was back to running until she reached Adrian's house. She had no problem jumping the gate, and reached the ledge of his window. She pulled herself up and knocked. Through the glass, she saw the boy laying on his bed, seeming so sad. He slowly stood up and looked at the window in shock. He hurried to open it.

"Marinette?! What are you doing here?!" The brunette swept her bangs out of her eyes and blushed. She took a deep breath. 'Adrian... There's somehting I've been wanting to tell you... I've liked you, since like ever actually. In middle school, I used to dream of going out with you, but you didn't feel the same way. Now I'm back, and still have feelings for you. I just thought you should know; we can stay friends or not, your choice. I'm sorry..." Tears streamed down her face. She'd done the thing she'd hoped to do when she was fourteen years old. Except, it was three years late.


End file.
